Talk:How to make a custom Tile/@comment-94.145.119.228-20120503155126/@comment-67.68.42.116-20120708011257
The easiest way i found to color ores walls and tiles is to use photoshop.* First Use the magic selection tool. Just uncheck contigious on the selection options (top bar to the right of brush width) and lower the tolerance to 1. . Select the pixel color you want to edit all of (i go from darkest to lightest) Select the paint bucket tool, choose a color and in the same way as the magic selection tool, uncheck contigious. (this way you paint without regard for borders) Finally, paint within the selection. It should only affect ALL of the pixels of the same color as selected. Repeat as many times as it takes to paint the whole thing. (usually about 5 -7 times or about 4-8 mins) Most ores, bars, walls and tiles have 3-6 colors and maybe 2-3 grays so it doesnt take that long. This method guarantees no mistakes and it is VERY efficient for painting walls and tiles since the png files can be quite cumbersome to paint otherwise. * i use cs3 As for making grid lines, i usually just look through the original items for one that has the dimentions i want, choose it and edit it otherwise if the item im making is very alien then a way to do it quicky is this (warning: contains maths): 1) Make sure your dimentions are divisible by 16, get a calculator and divide both the width and height by 16, ADD 1 to the divided values and then multiply this by 2. record the values (X width factor and Y for height factor) (example at the end) 2) change canvas size to Original Width + X AND Original Height + Y (Under Image --> Canvas Size OR by pressing Alt+Ctrl+C) 3) Orient the entire created piece to 2 pixels from the TOP left corner. 4) Select the bottom 16x16 row (it helps to mark it in a new layer) and move it to two from the bottom left corner. 5) Repeat for the rest of the 16xWidth rows (relative to the preceeding row) till they are all 2 blocks separated from eachother. 6) To make them squares, select the Heightx16 columns from the right end and move them till they are 2px away from the right wall. 7) Repeat till all blocks are separate by 2x2 spaces. (you can choose to fill in the spaces with the paint bucket tool or just leave it invisible. Also, zooming to 800% in CS3 makes the background grid exactly 1x1 px for easy calculations) For example, with a 48x64 original picture, i have to increase the canvas by Height = 48 + (2x3+1) = 48+8 = 56 Width = 64 + (2x4+1) = 48+10 =74 Short explanation: The reason you divide by 16 is because you want to know how many 2x2 separators to include, you add 1 to account for the extra side and then you multiply by 2 to get the exact pixels to increase the size with. This method is precise and quite quick, easy to master and is especially useful if you are converting an ordinary sprite into a tile sprite.